


Final Fantasy Chronicles, Spherimorph's Revenge

by Gavinsuperfree



Category: Final Fantasy
Genre: Final Fantasy Crossovers, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2013-09-18
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:12:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavinsuperfree/pseuds/Gavinsuperfree
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tidus And His Friends Has Beaten Sin And Vegnagun, But what Terror Lies Ahead? Our Hero Falls Off A cliff But what is he going to do? Where did he land?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How It All Began.....

**Author's Note:**

> Final Fantasy Crossovers, If you want me to write a specific thing, do not hesitate to email me!

This All Started AFTER Tidus And The others Had killed vegnagun. Until One Day.............  
"Ah........Isn't The Fresh Air GREAT After You Beat Sin?" Tidus said to the gang  
"Tidus,You Know you Don't Have to Brag About you defeating sin. We Did fought vegnagun,and you didn't even show up during that fight." Lulu Said To Tidus "oh yeah?! You wanna fight lulu, a fight you will get!"  
"Bring it on!"  
"All Right You Guys! Let's Ju---" Before Yuna Even Finishes Her Sentence, Kimahri Yelled to Tidus "Watch Out For Cliff!" "Huh? Wh-What the---AHHH!!" Tidus Then Falls Off A cliff When he Was Unwary. "That's What He Gets From Messing With me..." "Lulu! That's not Nice!" The girls Argued Over and Over,Forgetting That Tidus Felled From a Cliff "Hey Girls! Stop Fighting Will Ya! Tidus Falls and you girls just.........Fight?!" Wakka Scolded Them "We're Sorry..." Yuna & Lulu Said  
Meanwhile,What Happened To Tidus.....  
"HEEEEELP MEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!! AAARGH!!!!!!" Tidus Screams As He Felled From The Cliff "I'M TO YOUNG TO DIEEE!!!!!" Tidus Said as he FALLS Of a Cliff. 

SPLASH!!!!!!!!! 

Luckily,Tidus Felled Into an Embodiment of Water. But he's unconscious when he felled To The Bottom of The Water  
"Urgh........Wh-Where am I?" Tidus Wondered,then wandered around The Place,Yet he Knows Nothing He's Inside Water.  
Not Long After Wandering Around,  
He Found an Anonymous Silhouette Standing, he Quickly Swam There then he started to know he's underwater  
"Hey! You Out There! Help Me! Please Help Me!" The silhouette Quickly Helped Tidus and Called 5 Friends as Tidus Passed out Again  
"Shush! He's Waking up!" One of the Silhouettes talked  
"Urgh.....What Happened to me ?"  
"Your Inside Spherimorph,Tidus."  
"How did You know my name?"  
"Because.......i am you."  
"What?!" Tidus Then Passed Out Again.  
"You Shouldn't have told him That..."  
"He He.....Sorry..... Just Wanted to see his Reaction".


	2. Inside Spherimorph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tidus Is trapped inside spherimorph and meets someone, Who are they?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spherimorph Characters are added an S in the end of their names.

"Urgh......whoa! That was One Nightmare!" Tidus Said  
"It's not a Dream......" Tidus S Said  
"Wha........? Ah I know..... I'm Still Dreaming!"  
"It is not a dream!"  
"It is a dream!"  
"So stubborn........"  
WHAAAAP!!!!!

Tidus S Slapped Tidus Hard to prove he's not dreaming.  
"Ow...........That Hurt.........Wha? You're still here? Then....this is real?"  
"Yep! Its no dream." Tidus S said  
"Well....as he said before you fainted...you're inside spherimorph." Lulu S said to tidus  
"Oh Man.........i Thought Destroyed That Spherimorph...."  
"You Did.....But There's a Group of Them Here"  
"A.......GROUP?!"  
"Yes,Groups of Spherimorph exist." Lulu,Tidus,and kimahri Talked over and over about the Spherimorph Clan  
"Hey You guys......"  
"What?" Lulu,tidus,and kimahri said to wakka.  
"WATCH OUT FOR THE SPHERINEMIES!"  
"What?" As tidus Turned around,a Pack of Cockasphere's Appeared!  
"Easy! i'll Just Attack them and....... What? My Attacks aren't Working......" Tidus Said.  
"It's Because Spherinemies can only be attacked Using These Cards! Here! Catch!" Lulu Throws The beginner's Deck to tidus   
"Ok....but how do I use these cards?"  
"Just open the Deck and I'll guide you through this battle!"  
"All right....."   
"Ok,now to use the Cards draw 3 cards and activate one of it. To activate it throw it to the ground"  
"ah i pick this one!"  
"Great! Now....watch the attack! Your opponent will do this to! That's it for now. do your best!"  
"Ok!"

Meanwhile...in the real world...

"Oh no! Spherimorph..... He's Back for revenge!" Yuna said

"It's all right! We've got this!" Lulu cast Lightning to it. Which is currently its weakness, Kimahri used jump, Wakka used shadow attack,and rikku mixed items.

"Ok,my aeons won't stay down from This Fight!"  
Yuna then summons the aeon Anima

"Come on Anima.......You can do this......."

ROOOOOOOAAAAARRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!

The Spherimorph Roared to the Team. Apparently,The Roar Dealt Confusion to the team.  
"Ugh...why? Why did tidus had to fall?"  
Wakka Moaned to Himself as he got Confused  
"Dragon's Spiral!!!!"  
Auron Suddenly appeared and shouted dragon's Spiral,the others were Shocked Auron appeared.  
"Sorry it took so long.......I've Had errands to do" auron then healed everyone back  
"Thanks! Now I can command anima! Wait a minute........Auron?!"  
"No time to Explain, attack now!"  
Anima blasted the charge attack right at spherimorph!  
"Ah...... It appears yuna and her companions are battling a spherimorph......I should help them" Seymour suddenly appeared and then summoned anima  
"Maester Seymour?! You're.......ALIVE?! Oh That's it....... I'm gonna Send you again!!! Its the fifth awakening now! or fourth one......I lost count...."  
"Do not worry yuna. I am not evil anymore......."  
"Oh Thank Yevon you're not evil........or maybe not yevon......"  
"Its because I was reborned by a phoenix and it Taught me good ways,now I am not evil"  
"All right! Now let's battle spherimorph!"  
After that chat,yuna's spirits were awakened!  
"Ultima!!!!!"  
A person suddenly casted ultima at spherimorph!  
"What was that?! I thought tidus was the only one that already learned ultima?!"

RAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!!

The spherimorph Roared and Then returned to the bottom world.

"Look What you did! Spherimorph escaped with our friend!"  
Wakka Angrily said that to the person  
"My apologies. My name is Ramza Beoulve,you may call me ramza."  
"So what's your deal ramza?"  
"Well....I saw your friend was in spherimorph..."  
"Yeah so.....?"  
"Spherimorph.......if a person is Inside him,the outsiders cannot defeat it,you can only stop it from digesting the person........."  
"D....D.......DIGESTED?!"  
"Yes.......unfortunately,only the ones inside can stop it by destroying the mighty beast inside it.....we can only Endure it from digesting him....delita, my friend, has fallen and didn't escaped in time....Let's just hope for the best for your friend........."

Now back to tidus's case..................

UNGAAAAAH!!!!!!!

The Cockasphere Died due to tidus's attack Card.

"Phew.......so that's how you use cards....."  
"Now that the beasts are defeated I will explain how Final Beat Cards work,or as we call FBC." Lulu S then explains FBC  
"FBC's are cards you use to battle beast's here and outside"  
"You mean you can use them in the real world as well?!"  
"Yes,but nobody uses it any more,Now let me Explain,There are 12 Card Types. Attack,White magic,Black magic,Summon,Buffer,De-buffer, Defend,Re-equip,Equip,Overdrive,Escape,and Items.  
The card you used was an attack Card"  
"Ok I know the Other Card types"  
"All Right,there are 100 Legendary cards 10 of them are new types, but they are just Part of the rumored Legendary 100 Card Deck,No one knows what types are they,you can try to find one. Ultima is one of it"  
"You mean...........This one?"  
Tidus then showed the team The legendary Ultima Card  
"H......How Did You Get This Card?! Your Starting decks only consists your-----You Have The Ability Ultima?!"  
"Yep! Pretty cool eh? "  
"you say you want to go back? Then you need to go through the Farplane,Get Over Via Purifico,and Go through Macalania temple,go to the unknown world,traverse underworld,go to zanarkand and Defeat the Final boss."  
"Then I'm Going!"  
"No! Wait!!!"  
Tidus Then Left through the gateway.  
"He doesn't know the dangers........"


	3. The Farplane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time tidus has entered the farplane, what will greet him?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 Was Sooo Long, so I made this one a small thing

"Hmmm..........pretty quiet here...."  
Suddenly an Iron Giant Appeared and battled tidus

"NO ONE PASSES HERE WITHOUT DEFEATING ME! NONE SHALL DEFEAT ME!!"

The Iron Giant Executed The Move Laser Beam.

"Urgh..........Its a good move.....But..."

Tidus Executed Blitzball of Revenge

"NGRH............I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!"

The Iron Giant executed Death LV 10!

"Urgh......I.........can't........do......this.........."

Ultima!! Someone shouted from nowhere,hitting iron giant

"NO......CALCULATING RESULTS FOR ULTIMA..........NZREYUIONGTROJAN_HORSE_019547_NET15976_9853-36547__SERTYHOPLMEV18935----FRDSAQCV+BFSED9853247VXDDRFEESSZFREEZEPROTOCOL92148763559955BHGHUGNBEN_ERRORTYUIN_IONMZS123855852453NOLNVZRFF____..............ERROR! ERROR! CALCULATION FAILED! CANNOT SURVIVE ATTACK! SHUTTING DOWN SISTEMS IN 3..............2..............1..............0"

Then it shutdown.

"What the........"  
"Sorry it Took so long...."  
"Auron,lulu,yuna,wakka,kimahri,rikku?!"  
"Yeah........oh and you forgot this."  
Tidus Re obtained Ultima Card!  
"Thanks! I for-------"

"UNGGAAAAAAAAH!!!!"

"Iron Giant!?"

"DO NOT WORRY. I WILL NOT HARM YOU ANY FURTHER. I WILL GIVE YOU THIS...."

Tidus Obtained Revenge Beam!

"R.....Revenge Beam?! Its one of the many Legendary cards!" 

"YES,IT IS A GIFT FROM ME.........."  
After he said that,the iron giant is finally Shutdown.

"Hmmm.......the farplane really isn't that quiet is it?"

"..................."

"Why are you guys so quiet suddenly?"

"..................."

"What the? Th.......They're Petrified?!"

"Hahahahahaha! You've come with no gold needle AND they're you're only Friends? Excellent!!!"

"Wh.....Who are you?"


	4. The Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the now journeying Tidus, he finds himself two enemies in one day! Will he survive?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Work In Bursts!

"He Who Defeats the Iron Giant, Shall Face Iron Demon!"

"I......Iron Demon?! Never heard of you."

"well You Shall have to battle me to live!" Then the iron demons Sliced tidus's cards.  
"We Shall Battle Normally As You Should! Not With Cards!"  
"What?! I thought you can't do that.........."  
"JECHT SHOT!"  
"Hit me with all the balls you want,I'm immune to balls!"   
"Oh......Maybe I won't do balls so......  
Spiral Cut!"  
Suddenly,a unknown person appeared and stopped the battle.   
"Attack reels!"  
"Argh........."  
"Grrrr............so you still have comrades.........You will know my Name Tidus!!!! I WILL COME BACK!!!!!!"  
Then the mysterious person and the iron demon disappears into thin air.  
"Wh........Who was he?"  
"Ungh...........T....Tidus.....you okay ya?"  
"Wakka!"  
Tidus then goes to save wakka S. apparently,his attack repelled to. Himself  
"W......What happened here?"  
"Iron demon showed up here and....."  
"Wait...IRON DEMON WAS HERE?"  
"Yeah.....and why are you the only one cured of the petrified status?"  
"Well....ya see......"  
Before wakka S explained what happened,Iron Demon showed up again!  
"Now, we shall battle again, But with cards!"  
Tidus's Cards are restored!  
"NOW LETS FIGHT!  
"Heh..............now.....ULTIMA  
As soon as tidus casts ultima,iron demon Transforms!  
"I,Iron Demon, Will not be defeated by a mere Human!  
"Wh......what the...?"  
Iron Demon then transforms to Giga overdrive Diamond demon!  
"You Shall Pay!!!"  
"No.............You're the one who shall pay!!!"  
Tidus's sword transformed to Caladbolg!"  
"Hmm... The caladbolg eh? But I have a mightier weapon!"  
Then Giga OD Diamond Demon summons omega weapon?!  
"What?! Why?! Why Are my Enemies Reborned?!"  
"Heh you never heard of necromancy eh?!"  
Omega Weapon Then Summons Ultima Weapon and attacked Tidus  
"Urgh........3 against 1.............."  
"Heh,that's what I expected from----"  
"Attack Reels!"  
"Wh.....What the........"  
Wakka S then attacked Ultima weapon and omega weapon and they both are defeated!  
"Heh now The standings are 2 against 1!"  
"?! Wakka?!.....You will see, I will Comeback and defeat you!"  
Mega OD Diamond Demon then escapes.  
"So.....wakka,does he.......know you?"  
"Well....."  
"The truth wakka, (whoa,I sounded like lulu just now)."  
"I can't explain that to you, but right now, let's find a way to cure them, and gold needles ain't gonna work."  
"Why?"  
"It's a curse by Iron demon."  
"Oh........is that so......"  
"Yeah, no lies here."  
"Ok, so..... What must we get?"  
"We Need To Craft an Obsi-Crys-Dia-go-sil-plat-pea-qua-iro-eme-saph-methyst Needle."  
"An Obsee-cres-deeaa-gow what?"  
"An Obsi-Crys-Dia-Go-Sil-Plat-Pea-Qua-Iro-Eme-Sapph-Methyst Needle, Or OCDGSPPQIESM Needle, or Mega Needle."  
".......um.....that's a long name....so what are the ingredients? And can it aid me to the next place?"  
"Yes, and the ingredients are obsidian,crystal,diamond,gold,silver,platinum,pearl,quartz,iron,emerald,sapphire,amethyst,Needle,Cockasphere fur,and mixers rock."  
"Ok, I'm going!"  
"I'll stay here, Good luck."  
"Okay!"

Will he get the needle? And will he ever get back to the world?.

So they rested (the real ones) waiting for spherimorph.

"So, ramza, How do you know all this?"  
"Well, my sister and my friend, alma beoulve and Delita heiral,is still trapped inside, I cannot help her, but at least I can help you."  
"Hmmm.......so, have you been to spira?"  
"I could've sworn I've been here before, but I forgot when."  
" Wait a minute, Have you ever gone to a school named Spironians?"  
" I have actually, I remembered now! It was around 10 Years ago when I first came here! (Read Final Fantasy Chronicles, School Stories)"  
"Oh yeah, I remembered that, We used to ask questions to each other!"  
"Oh and seymour, how come you're not evil anymore?"  
"I was possessed by yu yevon at that time, now yu yevon is gone,so I'm not possessed anymore."  
"Wow, so you were possessed by yevon huh."  
"Yes, I am lady yuna."  
"Please don't call me lady yuna because I'm not a summoner anymore, and I can change jobs, and my hair is like tidus's hair now."  
"Well I heard you defeated Vegnagun--  
Before seymour finished, Vegnagun appeared!  
"You will not win again, because I, shuyin, will avenge you!"  
"Sh....Shuyin!"  
"Yes yuna, I have come here to avenge you!"  
"Shuyin, why? Why do you hate us?"  
"Well, you will find out after we battle!"  
Before this battle commenced, what happened to tidus was,  
"Urgh, where do I find those ingredients?"  
Suddenly, a sage appeared  
"AH!!!"  
"Oh, young traveler, can I ask you a question?"  
"Wh.....who are you?"  
"I, am Tellah, A Sage, lost in spherimorph. I am looking for a girl named rydia and Rosa and a guy named cecil, Have you seen them?"  
"no, no I haven't"  
"oh, may I join you in your Quest to get out of here?"  
"How do you know?"  
"I am a sage! I know lots of things!"  
"Oh,sure, you can join me."  
Tellah Joined the party!  
"Ok, now let's......."  
Suddenly, Dark behemoth appeared!  
"Oh no....."


	5. The Enemy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now the dark behemoth shows up! Bad luck tidus.

"Dark Behemoth?!"  
"Dark Behemoth.......I will take revenge after what you did to Cecil!"  
GROOOOOOOOAAAAAARRRRR!!!!!!!  
The dark behemoth then roared To tellah and tidus.  
"So you know how to fight here Kiddo?"  
"I'm not a kid! And Yes, I know how."  
"Alright,Let's do this!"  
"Go! Thundara!"  
Thundara then hits the D.behemoth  
"Spiral Cut!!!"  
The dark behemoth Defended agains tidus's attack.  
ROOOOOOOOAAAARRRRR!!!!!!!!  
Then, hell fire hit Tidus.  
"Ugh, He's Good......"  
"But not too good for my spells! Meteor!"  
Meteors then hit dark behemoth  
GRRROOOOOAAARRRRR!!!  
As the dark behemoth roared in pain, Tidus Deals the final blow.  
"Twisting Death!"  
Dark behemoth then dies.  
"That was a close one...... Hmm? What's happening?"  
The dark behemoth Then shined and Revealed a person.  
"Ngh.........where am I ?"  
"CECIL!"  
"Tellah?!"  
"Cecil, I've finally found you!"  
"Um,tellah, who is cecil?"  
"Hello, my name is cecil, a paladin and a dark knight, Who are you?"  
"I'm Tidus, Ex-guardian, Full time blitzer."  
"Tidus eh?, nice to meet you, But we must get going before we get attacked"  
"Yes,let's hurry!"   
Tidus then saw a suspicious rock.  
"Tellah, what rock is that?"  
"Obsidian. Why?"  
"That's what I came for!"  
Tidus then picked up the obsidian  
"Alright, just need lots of item for the mega needle."  
"You need a mega needle? Here I'll help you out."  
Tidus obtained Crystal, diamond,gold,silver,and platinum.  
"Thanks tellah!"  
"Sure, no problem."  
"Come Tellah,tidus. We'll get your mega needle."  
"You guys want to help?"  
"Yes, maybe I'll find my friends in the way."  
"Cecil, look, a mist dragon in the Cliff!"  
Cecil looked up to see it.  
"A mist dragon........rydia is around here, let's go!"  
The Three then headed to the cliff.  
Meanwhile, in the real world.........  
"Shuyin, looks like I shall have to defeat you again."  
"You will never win the battle again!"  
Then, spherimorph appeared!  
"What?! We have to fight them both?!"  
"We have to fight them ya, we have al of our friends, we can defeat them ya?"  
"Wakka's right, we can defeat them both."  
"I Ramza beoulve will take my revenge against Spherimorph!"  
"I cast Ultima!"  
Ultima hit both enemies  
"We will see who will win this battle, Vegnagun, Destroy Yuna and his friends!"  
Vegnagun then lasered everyone  
"I summon shiva!"  
Shiva was summoned  
"Shiva, Freeze Vegnagun!"  
Shiva then froze vegnagun.  
"Vegnagun do something!"  
Vegnagun then blasted through the ice and defeated shiva in 1 hit  
"Shiva, I will avenge you!"  
"Attack reels!"  
The attack reels hit both enemies and damaged vegnagun's Armor a little bit.  
"Yeah! Broke the armor"  
"Vegnagun, Destroy wakka now!"  
Vegnagun lasered wakka.  
"Ugh that things tough ya?"  
"Sir wakka!"  
Seymour rushed to help wakka  
"UGH!!!! Seymour, What're you doing?!"  
"This is a treatment I learned from Phoenix,it stings, But heals."  
"Vegnagun,now,do what you want most!"  
Vegnagun stomped the ground. Suddenly, an earthquake happened.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! VEGNAGUN, UNLEASH YOUR RAGE!!!!"  
Vegnagun Then lasered the ground, Then magma came out of the ground!  
"Shiva,freeze the magma! Now!"  
Shiva frozed The magma  
"NO!!!!!!!"  
"Guys, Do not forget our mission, spherimorph!" Ramza said whilw casting Blizaga.  
"I'm on it!"  
"Anima, Destroy Spherimorph!"  
Lulu and anima hurried up and attacked spherimorph.  
"Bahamut attack vegnagun!"  
Bahamut unleashed Air strike!  
"There,your wound should heal now wakka."  
"Thanks ya!"  
"Come,let's go!"  
Spherimorph fled   
"No, spherimorph!"  
"Focus on vegnagun, yuna!"  
"ULTIMA!!!"  
One cast of ultima then destroyed Vegnagun.  
"Nooooo......"  
Shuyin disappeared.  
"Whew, that was a close one....."

Now, back to tidus's case

"C'mon, were almost There guys!"  
"Alright cecil, were hurrying!"  
"Hey rydia!"  
"? Cecil?"  
"Rydia, its me, cecil!"  
"Cecil! I'm so glad to see you, Who is the yellow brown hair?"  
"Hi, my name's tidus"  
"Nice to meet you, I'm rydia, a summoner."  
"Alrighy, Now we gotta get my mega needle? I'll help you out, what do you need?"  
"let's see, its Pearl,Quartz,iron,emerald,sapphire,and amethyst,needle,cockasphere fur,and Mixers rock."  
"Here, I have em all!"  
Tidus obtained the items!  
"Wow, thanks.....well you can go now, You don't need me....."  
"No, we will be by your side!"  
"Really?"  
"Yes, tidus! Let's leave spherimorph together!"  
"Then come on! Let's go to the farplane entrance"  
Hours later........  
"Wakka were back with the items!"  
"Really?! That's awesome ya! Wait......what ya mean by 'Were back?'"  
" I met some friends, cecil,tellah, rydia  
This is wakka"  
" Nice to meet ya"  
"Us too!"  
"Alright,Now I'm going to mix it......it'll take long so just wait there."


	6. The journey Continues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The journey will continue, with these characters, nothing will go wrong.......right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I screwed up Chapter 5's thing, it is called Finding Friends, so meh.

It was silent until tidus started talking.  
"So, cecil, so what is rosa to you?"  
Tidus started off.  
"........."  
Cecil didn't answer that question.  
"Oh, you were talking to me? Well we are already married, so I'm searching for her." Cecil answered  
"What? You are already married?!" Tidus replied with shock.  
"You don't have to be so......"  
Then, cecil remembered something.  
"The whisperweed!"  
"What is a whisperweed?"  
"A Whisperweed allows us to communicate over long distances.  
"Hmm..... Can I have one?"  
"Take all of them! We have a lot of em. Maybe you could use it for your real comrades."  
"Thank you for these whisperweeds"  
Tidus received Bundles of whisperweeds.  
"Wakka you done yet?"  
"No, just 20 more minutes!"  
"Alright! Just enough time!" Tidus replied.  
"Hello, rosa, are you there?" Cecil talked to Rosa with WW (Whisperweed)  
"Hello cecil? *bzzt* where are you? *bzzt* I'm fighting a blue beast!"  
"What? A blue beast?"  
"Yes, *bzzt* it's using a spear."  
"Is it kain?"  
"No, *bzzt* are you serious?! *bzzt* its using monsters abilities! A blue mage monster!"  
"Kimahri!"  
"Cecil, give me it!"  
"Alright, here you go!"  
"Rosa do you hear me?"  
"Who are you?!"  
"I will introduce myself later, now give the WW to the beast!"  
"Why?"  
"If you want to live throw it to the beast"  
"Okay!"  
Rosa threw the WW to blue beast.  
"Kimahri!"  
"? *bzzt* Tidus? *bzzt*"  
"Yes! Stop attacking her!, she's my friend!"  
"Okay tidus. *bzzt*"  
"What the........"  
"Rosa, he's my friend"  
"Uh....what's the beast doing?"  
"Oh, I said he'll have to carry you to us."  
"Does he know where you are?"  
"Don't worry, he is keen enough to know where we all are in."

Later on Kimahri arrived with rosa.

"Rosa!"  
"Cecil! I missed you so much! Who is this blonde guy?"  
"He's tidus, Stuck in here with us, and that black guy there is wakka, he is with tidus."

Cecil then explained to rosa what has happened so far.

"So,the place were in is spherimorph?"  
"Yes and we need to get back to our worlds,by defeating spherimorph's core."  
"Hmm.........so who is this blue beast?"  
"My name is Kimahri a ronso, the ronso are a horned family."  
"Hi kimahri!"  
"So tidus, what is this 'blitzball' you're talking about?"  
"Blitzball is where you need to kick balls underwater."  
"Won't you drown?"  
"We are trained Pro's we breathe under water! *whispers: for 2 minutes....*. Hey Wakka,how's it coming along?"  
"Its done!"

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for short chapter


End file.
